


Making a spectacle of love 💘

by Littlelady1971



Category: Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman's House of Games (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Blushing, Embarrassment, Eye Contact, F/M, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Short & Sweet, Smile, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: A short story,  set in an alternative universe.  Richard isn't famous , he works in an opticians.  One day a young lady walks in  (the reader) and his day becomes very memorable.I usually "ship" Richard and Xander but for today I thought I would have a little change .Hope you enjoy 😉 ❤
Relationships: Richard Osman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Making a spectacle of love 💘

Arriving at the local opticians...I go in for my routine eyetest. I'm dressed casual in a flowery dress and carrying a cute little cardie, it's Spring time . I notice him straight away stood behind the counter serving a customer , the place is very busy and his colleagues are all occupied . I pretend to be browsing the frames whilst casually checking to see when he becomes free. Im fascinated by his height, his hair and glasses. He is definitely my type. As soon as he finishes with the customer I nip across to the counter to say I've arrived for my appointment. He smiles and takes my details and asks me to take a seat in the waiting area. Im secretly hoping he will be the one who carries out my eyetest.

He comes up with his clipboard and asks for "Readers full name" 

I stand but say it's actually "Readers shorter name " 

he blushes slightly and quickly apologises and my heart skips a little faster. We are seated and he begins the examination. His hand gently brushes against my face as he adjusts the equipment across my eyes and nose , he asks me to push my hair back behind my ears , now its my turn for my cheeks to colour up. He talks me through what he is doing, his voice is so soft and sensual and my mind is wandering, imagining us sat together on a date. We are in an Italian restaurant, soft music is playing, there is a candle on the table that's casting a subtle light and next to it is a vase containing a small red rose , the both of us are holding hands across the table and gazing lovingly into each others eyes.....suddenly I'm drawn back from my daydream... I try to concentrate on what he is saying ...he is staring at me with a quizzical look on his face , having obviously asked me a question....I'm slightly embarrassed and reply 

"sorry , what did you say ? "

.He chuckles and says 

"Maybe I should test your hearing, whilst you're here" 

.I start to get all flustered and he repeats the question, smiling he places his hand on my arm softly and asks...

"Sorry, are you okay ? "

I reply I'm just a bit warm . He goes and gets me a cup of water from the water fountain. I graciously accept and after I have nervously taken a couple of sips , he continues with the examination. 

He is looking deep into my eyes .....I'm trying to keep my face passive , worried that he can read the uncensored thoughts and images racing through my head. At this distance I can smell his aftershave, fresh with a hint of spice . I know its a popular brand but fail to remember which one .

Whilst changing the lenses I can see his eyes flicking uncontrollable from side to side , this causes his head to shake slightly whilst he is concentrating. They are fascinating to behold. Deep chocolate brown eyes seem to twinkle in the harsh brightness of the room . He asks me to lean forward so he can check the new lenses , seemingly satisfied with my answers he starts jotting down some notes on my prescription. I notice how large his hands are and wonder how they would feel running up my back while he kissed down my neck ...oh god , I definitely need a another sip of water , probably even a cold shower ! ....he looks up and smiles , all his face lights up and I mirror his smile and look back at him shyly. He says he has one last test to perform. 

"Have you got your mobile?" 

He points to my phone and asks me to open up the contacts and type the following numbers ..I suddenly realise he is giving me HIS number 😳....my fingers tremble slightly as I type them in and save it under "optician" he leans forward to look at my screen.

"You may want to change that to Richard "

he whispers in my ear ,giving me a cheeky wink . My heart gives a little flutter . I obediently change it and slip the phone back into my pocket. ..he picks up his clipboard and signals for me to stand and follow him back to the reception, however has he gets up he catches the table with his knee knocking the water all over the desk!  
Some of the water spilling on to my dress before I moved out of the way .

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" 

Richard is grabbing paper towels frantically, mopping up the mess .

"I can't believe how clumsy I am"

I assure him it's fine and there has been no harm done , afterall its only a bit of water . He seems to calm at my words and offers me yet another apology. 

"Listen , you must let me apologise properly , maybe over a drink or even dinner? " 

I smile and was about to say "I bet that was your plan all along " but when I catch the look of sincerity in his eyes and hope on his face I know it was a genuine accident. 

I reply "I would love nothing more , it's a date " 

His face breaks into a huge smile and we both giggle nervously...

On my way home I reflect on my visit to the opticians, I had expected to come away with better vision but never did I think I would have met my future partner...I glance at the date on my phone ...February 14th , Valentines Day 💝 maybe it was fate, afterall.


End file.
